


Hell Will Quake and Heaven Will Cry

by MarbleWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Jack Kline, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mark of Cain, Nephilim, Other, Pregnant Meg, Sam has depression, Seasons 7-13, Sex, Werewolf Garth Fitzgerald IV, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 15,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleWolf/pseuds/MarbleWolf
Summary: When Meg turns up on Sam's doorstep one night, his whole life turns into a race to save Castiel's unborn baby. With Castiel and Dean thought to be dead, how will they, and how till the world handle the new being? Set 4 months after Dean and Cas go to Purgatory!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL 
> 
> WARNINGS! sex, supernatural style violence, graphic birth scene, canon character deaths!!!!

Hell Will Quake and Heaven Will Cry

DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL 

Prologue- In Heaven and In Hell

Something happened. No one was quite sure what it was. But it shook the very walls of Heaven and Hell. The angels and demons grew still as the shaking rushed through their realms in waves. It began gentle, the rushes not even noticeable. Some angels cried out that it was a Nephalem coming to be. But that was not right. They would know without a doubt. But this? This was something huge.  
Lucifer stood at the end of his cage looking out. Michael stood ramrod straight next to him. They had been drawn out of their ever lasting fight when the walls began to shake and the demons began to cry out. Bright lightning like flashes led the shaking. Hells monsters cried out in fear.  
Crowley did not know what the Hell was going on but the loud demanding voices around him made him want to kill them all. He set his head in his hands and let his feet feel the quakes.  
Meanwhile a union unlike any to happen before was being formed. The demon and the angel locked together in the throes of passion. Neither realized what was taking place as they unknowingly created an entirely new species. The angel’s wings were arched over the demon. The feathered appendages flapped steadily as the demon raked claws down the angel’s thin torso. And as the angel thrust down into her, they cried out together. The lights within a 20 mile radius exploded suddenly. The cars suddenly shut down and the blast rocked through all realms. Even the keeper of the Empty opened his eyes for just a moment before mumbling in annoyance. The black eyes stared into the shining blue and for the first time in a long time, she knew what love was. Clarence leaned down and soft feathers and warm skin enveloped her. She snuggled close to him and they relaxed into each others embrace.


	2. Sam's Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg comes to Sam for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL

Chapter One- Sam’s Visitor 

Sam was dealing with Cas and Dean’s death… not really. Sam didn’t have Bobby anymore either. So Sam was desperate to find something to keep his mind off of the everlasting depression, and the devil. But one thing was certain, he was not prepared for this. It started with Kevin. He and Kevin were living in Rufus’ cabin. Then came a newly transformed werewolf Garth. But the real kicker ended up being the female demon who was on his doorstep as of right now, in the dead of night. Her hair was matted and she wore dirty tight black clothes. Blood was crusting the side of her face. She smiled hesitantly and he glared.   
“Can I come in, Moose? It’s important.” Meg’s voice drawled as she glanced over her shoulder. Against his better judgement, Sam brushed the salt away for her to enter the house. He felt like he owed her at least that.  
“Alright, Meg. What’s up?” Sam scowled at her.   
“Do you know where Castiel is?” she asked. One arm was wrapped securely around her middle, the other hanging limp at her side, the wrist swollen.   
Sam cleared his throat and looked down. He never liked breaking bad news. “Um… I’m sorry. Meg, Castiel died a few months ago.”   
As Sam spoke, his heart clenched when he saw her eyes begin to water. Had Castiel and Meg actually loved each other? Is that possible? Could a demon actually fall in Love?   
Meg’s voice shook as she leaned back against the wall. Her head tilted up, and her lips trembling. “Sam. I need help.”   
“I can see if I can help but no promises.” Sam tried to sound angry but it came out weak. Pity for the demon swirling in his chest.   
“I’m being hunted Sam... Because I’m pregnant. I’m already getting into my fifth month and the child’s power is a beacon to supernatural beings. I need protection.” She swiped at her eyes and stared at Sam. Her silent pleads stunning him. His eyes dropped to her belly. Her shirt was torn and dirty, the black fabric pulled tight over a very noticeable bump. Sam immediately felt a pull. A tugging at his very essence.   
“What is that?” he whispered. His brow scrunched up as he stared at Meg.   
She shrugged and rubbed a hand over her bump. “Hell if I know. It gives everyone that feeling. I can’t go ANYWHERE without being touched or stared at. About to start chopping hands off. And again… it’s a beacon to the supernatural.”   
Sam sighed and slid his hands over his face and hair. “Alright. You can stay with me. But please be nice to Kevin and Garth. We’ve got plenty of sigils… they shouldn’t get you here… shouldn’t be able to track us…”  
After Sam reset the salt line, Sam led her into the small cabin, his thoughts whirling. As they entered the small bedroom, he stopped to check the time. It was late, just past one in the morning. He sat down on his bed across the room from Garth and Kevin’s bunk beds. Meg sat down next to him with a groan and he glanced over at her. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were tight and covered in dirt and she had bags under her eyes. She bent over her belly and closed her eyes, her hair falling around her face. One hand covering her bump.  
“So… we’ve got running water if you want a shower.” Meg looked over at him and nodded hesitantly. “Ummm… you’d probably fit Kevin's clothes... or I think I have some of Castiel’s pajamas in the car…”   
Sam scratched at his arms, and neck as Lucifer appeared for a second, behind him. Meg smiled softly in thanks and nodded.   
“It would be nice to have something of Castiel’s.” She whispered. Sam stood, and trotted out to the Impala and grabbed Castiel’s clothes, a sad smile lining his face as his fingers brushed at the clothes and weapons. Going back into the cabin, he found Meg walking to the bathroom.   
“Meg. Here.” He called softly, handing her the clothes.   
“Thanks Sam.” Meg’s voice was soft. Softer than Sam had ever heard as he led her into the bathroom. He pulled off a thick fluffy towel and turned to face her only to freeze. She had her face buried in the clothes, her shoulders trembling. Sam didn’t dare to touch her.  
“Hey…” Sam hesitated. Unsure of what to say to her. “Meg… if you need to talk. You can talk with me. I’m sure you noticed Dean’s not here… he’s gone too.”   
Meg looked up and nodded slowly, before taking the towel and pushing the very confused Winchester out of the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review! Love hearing your thoughts!


	3. Meg the Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garth and Kevin react to Meg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL

Chapter Two- Meg the demon

Only a couple hours later found Sam leaping up from the couch in a panic. Kevin was yelling. Sam sighed and dashed into the small bedroom where Meg, Garth and Kevin were growling at each other. Sam stopped in the doorway as Meg’s eyes glowed a celestial blue. She was snarling at Garth who’s amber eyes locked onto hers, his stance protecting Kevin.   
Sam rushed between them, “HEY! Hey easy!”   
He raised a hand up and dared to touch Meg. She raised her eyes to him, black flashing before she backed away.   
“Sorry Sam. I didn’t realize she was here because of you.” Garth said, stepping away from the demon.   
“Yeah thanks for not killing each other…” Sam shrugged.   
“I could have taken him just fine, Sam.” Meg snarled. Laying down on the bed again, she sighed and watched them through tired eyes. Sam beckoned the boys out of the room before shutting the door quietly.   
“Sam. What’s going on?” Kevin asked, glancing at the door.   
“She will be staying here, Kevin. She’s pregnant.” Sam scrubbed at his face.   
“She’s a demon, right?” Garth asked, puzzled.   
“Yeah she is.” Sam nodded.   
“ I didn’t know demons have blue eyes… or that demons could get pregnant.” Garth stared at the door to the bedroom.  
“Its Castiel’s baby.” Sam replied. The two men froze and turned to Sam.   
“Oh this is so bad. Isn’t it?” Kevin gasped.   
“I think so…” Sam took a heavy breath before shrugging. “She will stay with us.”


	4. The Months to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summarized time

Chapter Three- The Months to Come

The next several months had their ups and downs. Sam tried to keep his mismatched, odd family happy but with a werewolf, a prophet and a demon… that wasn’t easy. Eventually they had to leave the little cabin in the woods when the angels found them. That had been one encounter to scare Sam for a long time. His affection for his new family grew as time went on. Meg’s baby continued to grow and Sam began to love the unborn creature as much as Meg did. Sam was fascinated by how the child was developing. Feet, knees, elbows, hands and surprisingly, wings fluttered and shoved within the demon. And Sam had the opportunity to feel the kicks and flips. He spent a lot of time writing about the child’s development and Meg’s reactions as the new species grew into reality. The demon herself was getting rather weak. Her demonic abilities faltered to a halt and suddenly she began to get human characteristics. She ate, slept, and had major mood swings. But Sam was convinced that the mood swings are just a Meg personality trait. He had been punched rather hard for that. She had bouts of blue eyes, and angelic powers when threatened but other than that, the demon hardly got out of bed. She was weak and her body seemed too small for the being she carried.  
As Meg approached her 8th month she became very hard to get along with. Kevin and Garth actually seemed to love the demon. But then again, Garth was friendly and nice to everyone. And Kevin remembered Meg tried to protect him from the angels. Eventually, Sam caught on that Garth and Kevin were possibly something more than just good friends but Sam decided to let that go for now.   
The small family was running across the country. Sam didn’t have any idea where they were going but he couldn’t stop. He wouldn’t put them at risk.   
The group settled into a small motel room for a night in Muscatine, Iowa when Sam got the call. It had been a late night and to say Sam was grouchy would be an understatement, especially with the demon laying next to him having increasingly regular contractions. He groaned loud and was promptly kicked in the back by Meg who was bunking with him that night.   
“Get your f***ing phone.” Meg nagged. Sam sat up and crawled over the grumbling demon to the nightstand. He grabbed his phone and sat back against the crappy headboard.   
“Hello?” Sam groaned, a heavy yawn forcing it’s way out of his mouth. Across the room, Garth whined and tossed a sandwich wrapper at Sam. Sam batted it back at the wolf with a growl. Garth snuggled closer to a snoring Kevin and stuck his tongue out at Sam.   
“Heya, Sammy.” A voice on the other end of the phone had Sam shooting up out of bed.   
“Dean?!” Sam’s whine had everyone up immediately.


	5. Pack Of misfits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean calls Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer-i do not own supernatural

Chapter four – Pack of Misfits 

Sam slid out of bed and paced. “Dean, is it really you?”   
“Who else would it be? Where are you? Are you on a hunt?” Dean asked, in quick succession.   
“Ummm… where were you?! Also, I’m not hunting anymore.“ Sam looked at his travel companions as they began to sit up.   
“I was in Purgatory… Why the Hell aren’t you hunting? Got something to tell me?” Dean demanded.   
“I can’t Dean. I’ve got all of Heaven and Hell up my ass.” Sam snaps, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “Sorry, but Purgatory… really?”   
“Yeah, Purgatory, Sammy...Why are they hunting you?” Dean snarled, swearing under his breath.  
“That reason shouldn’t be discussed over the phone… but where are you?” as Sam spoke, Meg’s hand latched onto his pajama bottoms, tugging to get his attention. Her eyes spoke a desperate, unspoken question.   
“I’m in Maine.” Dean answered.   
“Alright. We will come to you.” Sam hesitated and brushed a hand through Meg’s hair, trying to soothe the demon. “Dean, is Castiel with you?” he asked, wincing as Meg dug claws into his hip.  
“No, Sam. Castiel is dead.” Dean’s voice was rough and Sam groaned, closing his eyes tightly.  
“Dammit. Well, we will be there in a couple day, dude. Call me” Sam said his goodbyes and hung up the phone before turning back to his family.   
“Dean is back. He will meet us in a couple days. And Meg… I’m sorry. Dean said Cas didn’t make it.” Sam pulled the demon to his side and into a hug. As he did so, she groaned loud.  
“Meg?” Sam whispered into her hair, rubbing a hand over her abdomen, startled to find it rock hard.  
“I’m ok Sam.” She burrowed against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Sam was surprised… he had gotten very close to the demon. She really wasn’t as scary as he thought she was. No it wasn’t romantic. It was like he had a sister. She was tiny and actually really sweet sometimes. Her sarcastic remarks and sassy behavior hid something rare and wonderful. A demon with a heart. Sam could tell she actually felt love for her Unicorn and her little baby. And she would probably never admit it out loud but she had a couple tender moments with Garth, Kevin and Sam over the course of the months.   
Sam really wasn’t surprised when the demon fell asleep against him. His hands traced up her back and over her huge baby bump. He grinned softly at the hard kick he earned, and the flutter of weak wings. Looking up, Garth and Kevin were snuggled up together too, Kevin looking small and young against the lanky werewolf. Garth’s amber eyes stared back at Sam over Kevin’s snoring form.   
“Hey, Sam. With Dean back… you aren’t going to leave us, right?” Sam was startled to hear the fear in Garth’s voice.   
“No, Garth. You are my family.” Sam said softly.   
“Good. I don’t know what we would do without you, Sam. I don’t know what I would do. I'm a werewolf after all… I need a pack. You are the alpha and if you left, it would just fall apart.” Garth’s soft words and burning gaze always left Sam feeling light. He smiled back at the wolf, affection for his pack of misfits building in his chest.  
“I’m not going anywhere.” Sam promised. The crickets and traffic hummed along in the dark.   
“You don’t think Dean will want to kill me?” Garth whispered.   
“If he tries to hurt any of you, I’ll take care of it.” Sam bowed his head and kissed Meg's curly hair. Garth’s heavy breathing filled the room and Sam sat for a moment listening to his adopted family. Meg's warm breath brushed against his bare shoulder and Sam carefully relaxed back. He was just starting to fall asleep when Meg groaned and rolled away from him.   
“Sam, rub my back.” Sam sighed and got to work.


	6. DEAN RETURNS, PLUS ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own supernatural

Chapter Five- Dean Returns, Plus One 

Come morning, the group was up and heading north. Sam was anxious to see his brother again. Meg sat up front with him and the long trip began. The trip was 20 hours long but would actually be much longer due to Meg's tendency to need to stop every couple hours. Bickering and nagging commenced as the occupants became tired of each other. Till Sam finally yelled over the arguing for everyone to shut up. Meg scoffed and punched the grouchy Hunter lightly on the arm before dozing off. And FINALLY Sam made the drive in silence. The prophet was sleeping soundly against the werewolf and the demon was quietly drooling on the seat. After 23 hours on the road and switching off several times with Garth, Sam called Dean. He was eager to see his brother and agreed quickly to meeting at “The Mill Diner”.   
As they pulled up, Sam felt the first creeping fears enter his thoughts. What if Dean freaked out? What if he tried to kill Garth or Meg? What if Sam had to choose between his new and old family?   
Sam parked the car in the parking lot of the busy diner, and hopped out. Garth and Kevin dragged themselves out and Sam gently helped Meg. He pushed a hex bag into her hand and together the odd pack walked into the diner. Sam towered over them, making himself look extra big so no one would approach the hunched demon.  
Sam felt like he was in a cheesy drama movie when his eyes locked with Dean’s. Dean’s eyes were alight with joy but that light quickly vanished when he spotted the demon hanging onto Sam’s arm, panting through a Braxton Hicks(practice contractions). Sam nudged Meg behind him and he and Garth walked over to Dean. Dean’s face turning stony with each step.  
“What the Hell, Sam?” Dean asked, his voice shaking in rage or fear, Sam wasn’t sure.  
“Dean. It’s alright. I’m taking care of her for Cas.” Sam reasoned, though he had to admit he was in it for the long haul with the demon now, she wasn’t that bad. And Sam would be there till he could no longer.   
“She’s a demon, Sam!” Dean hissed.  
“Yeah, and I’m a werewolf.” Garth snarled, amber eyes staring Dean down. Dean’s mouth dropped open and stunned eyes swirled over to Sam.   
“Animal hearts only, Dean.” Sam spoke. Garth pulled Kevin into the booth seat and Dean looked startled at the prophet.   
“You runnin’ a orphanage, Sammy?” Dean’s attempt at a joke failed.   
“Actually Dean. I think of them as family. It’s been almost a year. I’ve been traveling with them since.” Sam brought Meg out from behind him. His hulking form hid the tiny demon completely.   
Meg smirked, “Hey, Dean-o.”   
Dean’s eyes dropped to her large bump. “Holy… fudge…” sharp eyes swung to Sam, “What the Hell? What? How? You?”  
Sam chuckled at how flustered Dean was. Dean’s cheeks were red and his eyes swung back to the baby bump. “First off, no its not mine… and second, Dean, this is what happens when a boy and a girl, mmmfff!”   
Sam scowled as Meg slapped a hand over his mouth. “Clarence was a good lay.” Meg grinned at the stunned look on Dean’s face.   
“Cas?...Angel demon? That’s why you are running from all of creation.” Dean nodded along and brushed a hand through his hair. “This isn't a joke, Right? It’s a bad one if it is…”   
“No, sorry, Dean. No joke.” Sam shrugged. Meg sat down next to Dean and shoved him over till Sam sat down. Dean stiffly moved over, careful to not touch anymore of Meg than he had to. Sam quietly tried to shift as he only half way fit.   
“So… what now?” Kevin asked, speaking for the first time.  
“That’s a good question.” But the voice didn’t belong to any of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review please


	7. Villans and Heroes

Chapter Six- Villains and Heroes   
Sam’s knee slammed hard into the table as he spun around. The diner quieted as the group sprang to their feet. A man stood tall near by. His suit was pressed and brand new.  
He grinned grimly, and in a chipper accented voice he said, “Hello, Boys.” Crowley looked at each of them before his eyes settled on Meg. “ Ahhhh… look at that.” His voice was almost affectionate, as he gazed down at her swollen belly.  
Dean growled, “What do you want Crowley?”   
Crowley tilted his head. “I want the kid. That thing will have unimaginable power…”   
Sam felt his vision narrow and he lunged. Garth scooped up Meg and Kevin dashed behind them, a gun held tightly in his hands. Dean rushed after Sam, attempting to help take down Crowley, the brothers moving in sync. The king of Hell scoffed and flicked them off with no effort. And unsurprisingly, several workers and customers turned to them, their eyes glistened like beetle shells.   
A shriek from Meg caught Sam and Dean’s attention. The demons had her pinned down along with Garth and Kevin. Garth was fighting hard against the demons, snarling in rage, canine teeth catching the arm of one demon. Crowley withdrew a serrated knife, and swaggered over to Meg.   
“Let’s deliver this baby.” He chuckled and brought down the knife. Suddenly, blinding light filled the area. Angels.   
“Great. The Calvary is here.” Dean sneered.   
“Winchester.” One angel hissed back as a fight began between the beings. Sam, Dean, Garth, Meg and Kevin used the opportunity to run. They left the diner in a rush, Dean snatching the Impala’s keys from Sam, with a quick grin, kissing the key. Meg gripped Sam’s arm hard and panted, holding her stomach.   
Sam heaved Meg up into his arms before making a break for it across the parking lot. Guns popped around them and Dean screamed a warning. Sam turned his head, just in time to see an angel coming at him, angel blade raised, straight at his heart. Sam squeezed Meg, fear gripping him. Suddenly, a warm light soared past Sam and Meg, touching them with what felt like feathers. The angels smashed into each other, light flashing bright. Sam dropped to his knees, clutching the trembling demon to his chest, covering as much of her as he could. Behind them, he could hear loud gun blasts and shouting. Then all was quiet.   
Hands landed on his shoulders making him flinch violently.   
“Sam.” Dean’s voice greeted him. Dean was kneeling in front of him, his eyes wide and stunned. His hands at his side.   
Sam raised his eyes up and was met with piercing blue and a dirty face. Meg was still buried against Sam, squirming through some pain but she froze when Sam whispered, “Castiel?”   
She raised her head and her face lit up with joy. “Clarence!”   
Castiel dropped to his knees, Sam, Dean and Cas making a crude excuse of a triangle, all of them down on their knees, hot asphalt cutting into them. Sam slowly relaxed his iron grip on the small demon, realizing they were safe… for now. As Meg detangled from him, Castiel’s eyes dropped to her belly, his mouth opening in a soft “o”. His hand feather light touching her face, stroking down past her breasts and down to where his baby laid protected.   
“Meg.” His voice rough, and with shaking arms, he pulled the demon to him. Unseen to the humans, his wings spread and arched around his most treasured beings. He was home with Meg, Sam and Dean once more.


	8. Welcome home

The reunion between everyone was the best thing Sam had witnessed in a long time. Dean and Castiel were both rather jumpy and feral but Sam and the others were just happy to have them back. When they got to the hotel, Kevin had leapt into Dean’s arms, laughing and squeezing the shocked Hunter, who squeaked out a weak, “help”. Garth gave him a more normal hug, patting him. Sam gave his brother a gentle hug, quiet tears wetting his brother's shirt and neck, to which Dean whispered in Sam's ear, ‘No chick-flick moments, Sammy.’ Sam didn’t dare let his tears show as Meg clutched at Castiel. Her strong, sassy wall was crumpled and replaced by a sobbing mess. An angry sobbing mess. She cursed him, threatened him, and punched him as she clung to his shirt, tearing it up, more than it already was. His lips stayed pressed against her head, whispering back to her, Sam couldn’t catch much but the anguish on Castiel’s face hurt to look at. His hands trailed up and down her belly, a stunned expression on his face when his baby shifted and kicked under his hand. The kiss they shared was one that the others had to turn away from, blushing some. And Sam wasn’t surprised when the couple went to shower together, Meg teasing the angel the whole time, through shining wet eyes. Sam couldn’t help but grin at Dean as the demon and the angel made a racket in the shower. This was the most lively the demon had been for a while. A long while.   
000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
The night commenced in a rather crappy motel movie marathon. Garth and Kevin cuddled in one bed and Sam would never admit it, but he was totally squashed up between Dean and Cas, on purpose. Dean didn’t seem to mind, his hand carding through Sam’s hair just like when they were kids. It was the silent, “Its ok, Sammy.”   
Meg was snoring loud, laying between Castiel’s legs. Her stomach extending to sit against Sam. Dean eventually fell asleep and Sam and Cas shared an amused look when Dean, rolled and rested his hand against Meg's stomach. As Sam fell asleep, he felt the soft shifting of the little baby.   
One thing was for certain… everyone was happy. Castiel and Dean were home. And Sam felt good for the first time in a long time.


	9. Sheriff Jody Mills Maternity Ward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next couple chapters will have graphic birth, and blood.

The next morning, the decision was made to go to Sioux Falls when Meg woke up at 3 in the morning, panting through a hard contraction. So Sam hot- wired a car, a black Acadia, and they took off. The set up was simple, Dean would drive the Impala and Sam would drive the Acadia. Kevin and Garth rode with Sam for a while and then they would switch out. No big deal right? Wrong. Dean and Meg had been a pissing match all morning, about everything from who was snoring and who ate louder and anything else irritatingly pointless.   
Castiel seemed to enjoy the bickering. He nuzzled into the demon’s hair and poked at Dean in defense to whoever wasn’t winning. After a hearty breakfast and lots of noise, the group began the trek again. Jody Mills had offered a safe place for Meg to have her child. Jody had been horrified at first when the Winchesters called her for a safe place for a demon to give birth. Oh yeah, that had gone over great. They had to quickly explain the situation to the frantic woman, Meg cackling in the background.   
Castiel and Garth hit it off great, ironically. The Angel and the werewolf finding the other very interesting. Kevin clung to Sam or Meg, unsure what to do with himself during the turn of events, Kevin was still nervous around the angel. Meg found it hilarious that he clung to her, a very angry demon. Eventually, Sam took the Acadia with Garth and Kevin to calm the prophet as much as he could. Everything was going well after that. Meg only demanded to switch once, tired of the overbearing, protective angel and Dean’s sarcasm, and mullet rock. Sam wasn’t sure what Cas and Dean saw but the girl sitting next to him really wasn’t fragile, or strong. She was weak from carrying something that fought against her very being but Sam had a feeling she could still kill him if she had a change of heart.   
The car was silent several hours later, it was dark now. The only occupant of the car awake was Sam. Ahead of them, the Impala pulled off to an exit heading towards Sioux Falls. They were still about 20 minutes out and it had long since gotten dark.  
It was then that Sam noticed Meg shifting in her seat, whining softly. Immediately, Garth raised his head in the back, turning his head to her. Meg's brow crinkled and she moaned, running a hand over her extended belly. She raised her head and arched off the seat, groaning.  
“Sam, pull over.” Garth suggested, taking his seat belt off and scooting towards the demon.   
“I’m fine. I’m fine. I'm fine.” Meg chanted between pants. Sam grabbed his phone up, easing the car off to the side. Meg's eyes snapped open and she let out a shriek, hunching over herself. A soft pop caught Sam’s attention, her light blue sweat pants were suddenly drenched. “F***… Maybe not.”   
“Dean. We had to stop, something’s up with Meg.” Sam said into the phone as Dean answered, he turned to the demon as her hand grabbed his, tightly. He gently squeezed back, while Garth rubbed at her swollen belly. “Dean. I think it’s time. She’s in a lot of pain. Her water broke.”   
“Cas says keep going, he says we need to get her to Jody. It’s not much longer. She won’t make it without as much help as she can get. Cas says the grace is going to kill her.” Dean’s voice was shaking slightly. “Cas is going to you. Stay on the line.”   
Sam whipped around as Kevin yelped, Castiel appeared between Garth and Kevin. The Angel immediately crawling over to the panting demon. Garth was sitting behind her now, running a hand down her contracting belly. Sam drove. Sam drove fast. The large SUV hardly able to keep up with his demands. They were almost to Jody’s house, Dean calling ahead to warn the Sheriff, when it happened. One moment the car was dark, the occupants trying to keep the panting demon calm, and the next moment, light blasted from Meg in a blinding flash, a loud pop preceding. Castiel was on the floor in front of the demon, whispering in Enochian, hands cupping the demon’s face. Smooth fingers running over Meg's tear stained cheeks and chewed up lips. Her pants pushed down at her knees, legs shaking.   
Sam swallowed down his fear as his brain immediately compared it to a smiting. Meg was being burned from the inside out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think?


	10. Birth of the First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter WARNING! Graphic birth and blood

Sam almost missed Jody’s house, the Impala sitting upfront and Dean anxiously waiting for them with Jody in the yard. Sam stopped the car and threw the door open, rushing around to Meg's side.   
“Sam. What’s going on?” Dean yelled, raising his hands to block the light. Sam didn’t answer, grabbing the door and yanking it open. He froze for a moment when he saw the state of the car and his friend, before detangling Garth, and Cas from Meg and slowly lifted the bloody demon up. Cas slid out, his coat once again stained with blood. Over his shoulder, he heard Jody telling them to get rid of the car soon, scolding Dean about stealing.  
They made it into the house, before Meg started screaming into his shoulder, he winced when she bit him. She was squeezing Kevin’s hand, and judging from the look on his face, it was now a broken hand. Sam set her onto the hospital bed in the living room, shooting Jody a look.   
“What? I borrowed it.” Jody shot back, picking up a basket of dark colored towels and blankets. Thankfully, the Sheriff had thought to put a large trash can by the bed, as Meg twisted around and vomited.   
Castiel was hovering over the demon writhing on the small bed, light seeped from her skin. Shadows of limbs and a set of wings straining against the skin of her belly. Dean was standing next to Sam, a horrified look on his face. Sam didn’t feel much better.   
Cas’ voice was gentle as he spoke to the demon. “Meg, you need to calm down. Take a deep breath.”   
Meg raising her face to his, tears lining her cheeks. “ How am I supposed to do that genius?!”   
Her chest heaved as Castiel detangled Kevin’s hand from hers and took his place. The Prophet scampered over to Garth, cradling his hand. “Focus on me. You need to relax. Let it happen.”   
She sobbed, throwing her head back, her lips trembling. Sam decided it was his time to act, walking hesitantly over to the demon. “Meg…” Sam trailed off as he saw her state. She turned to him, her lips a pale blue, dark circles covering her eyes and her bones a shadow as her skin glowed a fiery gold. Sam gently grabbed Meg's limp hand, rubbing it a little.   
“Cas what can we do?” Dean said next to him suddenly. He hadn’t realized Dean moved with him. It was nice having his brother right by his side again. Cas wiped at his eyes, before turning to the brothers.   
“Hold her, try to keep her calm. I’m going to see how long this will take.” Castiel set Meg's small hand in Dean’s large one, Cas and Dean’s hands weaving together for a moment.   
“I’ll take care of her Cas.” Dean spoke quietly. Castiel, with no sense of modesty and making everyone blush, stripped the demon down, ripping through her clothes. Sam and Dean made certain to look elsewhere as the angel checked on the baby. Meg squirmed and cried out, her nerves just about on fire. She rolled onto her side, facing away from the rest of the room and curling into Dean, grabbing his jacket with both clenching hands. Dean looked up at Sam, a stunned and anxious look on his face. Sam smiled softly, rolling his eyes, before rubbing at the demon’s tense back.   
“Meg. You need to relax. You are just about ready..” Cas scowled, looking up from Meg's illuminated stomach. Her chest heaved violently, her breath coming in sharp pants. Her legs shook and sweat glistened on her skin.   
“Dammit Cas!” Garth suddenly snapped, “She needs help.”   
Meg raised her hand and pointed to Garth, then giving a thumbs up. “Help would be f***ing nice.” Cas looked from Garth, to the demon then down to the slowly shifting child like shadow.   
“I shall do what I can.” Castiel leaned forward, touching the fluttering shadow, he chanted slowly, Enochian rolling off his tongue. His brow furrowed and the color drained from his face as he stumbled back. “I shifted the child… I can’t heal demons. It’s impossible… I can’t even help with your pain. We clash too much.”   
Castiel looked guilty and rubbed at the child form. “This was a mistake. I never meant to hurt you like this, Meg. You or this being.” He ran a finger over the baby's shadow.   
“Clarence, shut the Hell up. Just get him out.” Meg snapped between clenched teeth, nails cutting into Dean’s jacket.   
Castiel raised his head and lightly kissed the demon. “ You can push with the next contraction. Don’t fight it Meg.”   
Cas eased Meg onto her back once more, before turning to the remaining humans, Kevin was hiding behind, Garth looking like he was about to vomit and pass out. “Jody Mills. Please have a blanket on hand…. Several.”   
She took her place next to him and the angel lifted Meg’s legs up. He frowned when the demon didn’t even try to fight him, her legs shaking. “Sam, Dean. Brace her.”   
Dean had his eyes closed and Sam was kneeling right by Meg’s face. The Winchesters were blushing brightly and shifting uncomfortably. But they held her legs as she bore down. Light erupted from her, Castiel the only one with his eyes still open.   
“Push, Meg. Harder.” Castiel directed, the angel swallowing hard when Meg began to shake like a horror movie.   
“Cas.” Castiel looked up and found Dean looking right back at him, that’s when Castiel noticed that it wasn’t just Meg shaking.   
“The Angels!” he shouted. The angels true voices shattered the glass as they shouted at Castiel. Sam directed Dean to start drawing angel sigils and slid an arm behind the demon, holding both of her legs up.   
“Come on Meg. You have to do this.” Sam encouraged as the demon went limp against his chest, feverish breath heating his skin. The door burst open, Castiel whipped around, his angel blade dropping into his hand, eyes a blazing blue fire ball.  
“Sam, deliver this baby.” Castiel stalked towards the angels, his coat flying behind him, a snarl on his lips. The room was filled with fighting as the three angels appeared. Sam looked to each person before lifting the limp demon. Snarls, shouts and electric hisses echoing through the house. The light from Meg's body, enabling him to continue on though most of the light bulbs had burst. He rushed into the guest bedroom then laid the panting demon out onto the bed, brushing her hair back.   
“Meg? Hey.” He whispered, locking the door and shoving the dresser in front of it. The demon was lying limp, her eyes fluttering weakly.   
“Meg! No. Not now.” Sam slapped Meg's cheek gently.   
“mm jus' res’in'…” the demon mumbled, her eyes unfocused, as she opened them. Her head flopped as she tried to lift it.   
“Alright… push with the next one... Meg.” Sam spoke as loud as he dared, before positioning himself between her legs. Castiel was shouting down the hall, but Sam couldn’t hear what was being said. Sam squeezed Meg's leg, trying to give her strength as she teetered on the edge of unconsciousness. The demon took a deep breath and began to push once more. And again. The third time Meg began to cry out. Then, Sam was guiding a little head with fluffy dark hair out of the demon.   
“Good. Good job, Meg. Almost done.” Sam encouraged her. Sam smiled softly, in awe as she pushed again, shoulders slipping out, and the little body landing gently in his hands. He lifted the limp creature up onto his lap. With a swipe of his finger in the baby's mouth, the first watery cries began. The little creature screaming out it's… her displeasure.  
“Meg, you’ve got a baby girl. Look.” Sam looked up at the demon, the grin falling from his face. Meg wasn’t moving. Blood trailed from the demon, soaking the bed rapidly and she was deathly pale. The light was no longer shining from her. Her eyes gazed upward, dull and unseeing.


	11. Rain of Heaven

Sam stripped off his first layer, wrapping it around the squirming baby, before turning to the limp demon. Sam wasn’t sure what to do. He had never tried to resuscitate a demon. Surely there was something he could do? He pulled off his t-shirt and tried to stop the bleeding, his hands shaking and unsure. Then, with a nervous frown, he began compressions against her chest, forcing air into her lungs and making her heart beat.   
Sam jumped hard when hands began pounding on the blocked door. His red shaking hands grabbed his gun, tucked in his belt.  
“Sam!” Dean was shouting. “Let us in!”   
Sam rushed over to the door and moved the dresser, peeking out at Castiel, Dean and the others. Sam sighed hard and opened the door wide for them, his hands leaving bloody prints, bare chested and his lap covered in fluid. Castiel brushed past him, anxious and tense. He, and the others froze in the doorway, for just a moment taking in the room before Castiel rushed to Meg. His hands cupped her cheeks, and he wiped the sweat away from her brow.  
“Meg! You will be just fine. Let me fix it.” Cas spoke softly, he pressed his hands to her, one over her mouth and the other over her heart, biting his lip hard, he whispered a gentle apology to the demon. A soft blue glow encased Castiel’s hand but the demon stayed limp. Cas tried again, a curse building on his lips. He tried once more, then she took a slow breath. Castiel sat back against the bed, a fond smile on his lips, even as he looked exhausted. Cuts decorated his skin, his own blood leaking down the side of his head. The others also had minor injuries.   
“She needs rest, but she should be alright. She will be very weak…” he trailed off, then laughed suddenly. “She survived…” He looked down at the mess and the distressed infant in concern, before turning back to the others. “Let’s get them cleaned up. As soon as we can, we must leave. It’s not safe here.”   
The unspoken, “Not safe anywhere” made the group frown. They would never be safe. The Winchesters, a fallen Angel, a risen demon, a prophet and a rouge werewolf wasn’t safe, much less a helpless infant. The group stayed silent as they worked, cleaning the still demon and wailing baby. Finally, the little baby girl silenced. But only when Dean lifted the creature up into his arms. Tiny wrinkled features relaxed some and too intelligent eyes opened and looked up at Dean.   
“Cas, you need to cut the cord.” Sam directed, pulling the anxious angel away from Meg. Castiel's clouded eyes turned to the baby in Dean’s arms, an awed expression taking over his features.   
“Hello, little one.” Castiel whispered, gently cutting through the cord. Fluffy brownish black hair on her head and Castiel’s blue eyes scanning the room, the child’s head wavered and flopped against Dean, struggling to stay up. Cas raised a hand, touching the baby’s face then tracing her shifting wings, he had never seen a baby angels wings. A little hand came up and touched his face, tugging at his lip. Dean shifted the baby and helped exchange the child to Castiel.   
“Congrats, Cas. Whatcha think?” Sam asked, patting the angel’s back.   
“I do believe I love her… I just wish Meg was aware enough to hold her.” He looked over his shoulder at Meg laying still in the bed. She was awake now, but her dull eyes weren’t locked on anything, her body shivering with fever. If she had been human, she would have died, with no chance at recovery. She had had extensive tearing and blood loss had taken it’s toll. For now, it would be a long recovery, but a recovery none the less. Garth and Kevin were sitting beside her, Garth cooing to her, with his forehead pressed to hers. He will get slapped for it later, of course.  
“What’s her name Cas?” Dean asked, watching Castiel walk towards the window. A soft rain was falling now, drizzling against the window.   
“Talia. Rain of heaven… I think Meg would approve.” Castiel stood still by the window for long while, holding Talia to his chest. As the night ticked by, the humans quietly left the new family. Jody, Garth and Dean going to clean up the bodies and get rid of the stolen car.


	12. Mommy Demon, Daddy Angel

As morning began to lighten the sky, the small child lifted her head. Her hair had grown more over the course of the night, along with her height. As he lifted her up gently, she looked over at Meg, her fist being chewed. Fat tears started to drip down her cheeks, her chest hitching, under her little black and yellow bee bootie pajamas.   
“Hey… what is it?” Castiel asked, puzzled.   
“It’s hungry genius.” A rough voice groaned from the other end of the room. Castiel whipped around, a smile lighting his features.   
“Meg!” He cried out, dashing over to her, careful not to jar the little creature against his chest.   
“Clarence.” Meg whispered, her eyes dull.  
“How do you feel?” Castiel choked, then he froze at the odd feeling in him. What was wrong with his vessel?   
“How do you think Clarence? Just pushed out your Nephilim. Not doing too good. But it’s nothing to tear up over.” Meg glared at him, she attempted to sit up but fell back with a groan. Castiel reached one hand up and wiped at the tears just beginning to leave his eyes.   
“Let me see her, Cas.” Meg whispered, panting through the pain.   
“Meg. You need to rest more.” Cas reminded her. “You almost died.”   
“I want to see my baby girl, dammit.. Now.” Meg demanded, glancing at the door when it clicked open. Garth was in the door way with a tray in his hands, concern on his face.  
“Hey. How are we doing in here?” Garth whispered, stepping inside.   
“I swear I will kill the next person to ask that… Garth send Dean in.” Meg grinned, weakly.  
“What? Why? You don’t like… oh… oh ha!” Garth stumbled over his words. Castiel set the baby down in Meg's waiting arms, Garth subtly snapping a couple pictures on his phone of the new parents. The two eternal beings totally weren’t cooing over the new bundle in the black and yellow pajamas.  
Meg was surprised by the emotions that rose in her as her child squirmed and made loud cooing noises. “Cas, what did you name Her? She asked, letting the child latch onto her bare chest.   
Castiel blushed and shifted in his seat. “Talia.”   
Meg smirked at him. “You are lucky I like it.”   
She pinched his side and he yelped. Garth, approached, setting the tray down. “ I’m going to let them know you are up.”   
“I won’t be for long.” Meg said, tucking her newborn to her and closing her eyes. Cas looked on, guilt on his face.   
“Cas? Hey, I gotta ask. Why is it that half of her things are bees and roses?” Garth whispered.   
Cas raised his head to answer but Meg beat him to it. “When Clarence was bat shit crazy, he had a thing for bees. Go ask Dean about that.” She chuckled low, Castiel blushing brightly.   
“And the roses… Meg is just like a rose. Her true form that is. Thorns, horns, and beauty.” Cas said.   
“What did I say about poetry, Clarence?” Meg groaned. Garth laughed as he let the door click shut behind him. He needed to hear Dean’s bee story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one ends here! Now we are into canon season 8. And with baby Talia


	13. Finding A Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVIEW PLEEEEASE. 
> 
> Disclaimer! I do not own supernatural

Traveling with a brand new baby and a very sore, very tired and very weak Meg sucked. And that was a huge understatement. Of course, Meg wasn’t raising Talia alone. Everyone pitched in some. It was with much laughter when it was revealed Talia adored Dean. Meg scoffed and rolled her eyes, snatching the infant off of the hunter’s shoulder and passing her to the panicking prophet. Just to spite them both. Kevin needed to relax and Dean should never look that smug. Castiel was stepping into the father role rather well. The first week, they didn’t stay anywhere for longer than a day, even with Meg wracked with fever and her “nether region” a sewn up patchwork. Black eyes seemed to be watching them everywhere they went. And the angel sigils, hex bags and holy water stayed on hand.   
Then… a couple days before Talia turned one month old, the Winchester drama caught up with them. Henry Winchester appeared. Abbadon was rather shocked by the group that was on the other side of the door. One look at the demon, had Castiel snatching up Talia and a still very weak Meg and flying off. He went back for Kevin and Garth and didn’t return until Sam and Dean called a day later.   
Within a few hours, the rag tag family was stepping into the Men of Letters Bunker. The awe they all felt intensified when the one month old baby girl began to laugh against Meg’s shoulder.   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Talia grew quickly. Her curly brown hair coming to rest around her shoulders and stunning blue eyes learning Sam’s puppy dog look. As Sam and Dean began the trials to close the gates of Hell, Meg woke up one morning to a toddler, about two years old. The Bunker was silent now. Castiel had disappeared not too long ago much to Meg's displeasure, and Sam and Dean were doing the first trial. Something about a HellHound…  
“Momma, wake up. Ge’ up momma.” Talia chirped, too cheerful to be so early.   
Meg really didn’t need to sleep anymore, but she still wasn’t in tip top shape. Birthing a Nephilim can really take it out of ya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	14. Goodbye Stranger

(LIGHT SEASON 13 SPOILER. IF YOU DON’T NOTICE IT THEN THAT’S OK.)   
Chapter 13- Goodbye Stranger  
Things got bad fast after the trials began… it started simple enough. After the first trial, Sam began to get sick. Very sick. So that was how Meg found herself caring for the Moose with the help of the others. Kevin had his head buried in the Demon Tablet, writing and writing all the time. And Garth was carrying the load of the sick Winchester, the paranoid prophet and the absent Castiel. Meg was very worried about her Clarence, it had been weeks since he last appeared. And it certainly didn’t help that Talia missed her daddy.   
Then the Winchesters found a hunt. Meg had no interest in it till she heard some of the words. Lucifer’s Crypt being something that caught her attention real fast. So that was how Garth was left babysitting. Meg wasn’t a very good Hunter. No, she was an amazing Hunter, ruthless but had zero compassion or tolerance. Sam and Dean loved sparing with her but, after her first salt and burn turned out with another body to burn, they ended up preferring to leave the ferocious demon at the Bunker. Now, Meg found herself beating on another demon. Sam was being whaled on and Dean wasn’t much better off. Her powers weren’t yet back to normal so she was helpless when the damn demon tackled her into the ground, her stomach rebelling when the demon punched her in her stomach. As the demon attacking Sam raised its arm in a killing blow, she felt the air shift. Then a swirling trench coat and stunning blue eyes appeared.   
00000000000000000000  
To say Meg was pissed about Castiel's attitude was an understatement. He was still affectionate towards her mostly, maybe a tad too clingy, but something was off about him. The twitch in his shoulders and the lisp in his speech… his anger. His lips twitching into a snarl and he seemed to be disgusted by the Winchesters. He avoided Dean as much as he could. Meg didn’t like Dean much but she could definitely tell that Castiel was screwed in the head. She wasn’t too concerned… Dean was a big boy. After all… Meg had bigger things to worry herself over. Like the demon who was sweeping towards her and Sam.  
Crowley had caught up with them. He stopped, a grin splitting his face, looking her up and down. “Ah look at that! Pussycat had her baby somewhere? Where’d you hide the thing?”   
“Like I’d tell you, Crowley.” Meg hissed.   
She turned to Sam, a knowing look in his eyes. “Go. Save your brother. And my unicorn.” Sam looked like he was going to argue but Meg gave him a stern look. She refused to show her fear as she held her head high and rushed at the “King”. They clashed together, her angel blade scrapping against his. Sam hesitated for only a moment more before rushing away. She could have easily taken him if she had been at full power... but here she was getting her ass handed to her. He tossed her head back, cracking her skull against the brick wall behind her. He kicked her hard, snapping her meat suits ribs. His hands tore at her hair, blood matting her brown strands together. She swung with her sword, catching him in the shoulder enough for him to back up. She tried getting to her feet but her meat suit’s leg must be broken. Crowley dragged her to her feet and spat in her face.   
“Oh, I could beat on you for an eternity.” Crowley growls.   
“Take all the time you want, you pig.” She snarls back.   
Meg knows she's weak. Too weak to fight anymore. A part of her wonders if God would listen to her prayers now. Just a prayer for her new family. A damn angel, Azazel’s Chosen One, the Righteous Man, a prophet and a crazy werewolf… and of course her precious Talia, what a life for a demon. Her second chance. A car door slams and she watches as Dean hops into the Impala. A grim smile stretches across her lips, her eyes locking with Sam’s. Sam’s eyes are shining even in the low light. He’s standing next to the Impala, looking like he wanted to go to her.   
“No Cas in the back seat. Your stone is long gone.” She gasps, raising her blade and stabbing him. He roars in pain, the blade had missed her intended target. Sam begins to rush forward, and with her last bit of power, she threw the hunter back towards the Impala. Crowley lifts her before running her through with the blade. Pain flared up inside of her and she cried out. Dean snatches at Sam, yanking his brother into the car. The Impala’s engine revved and she closed her eyes. Sam’s roaring her name is the last thing she hears.


	15. One Hell Of A Demon

Sam and Dean drove home in silence. Sam's breathing was shaky and he squeezed his eyes closed. He was so tired of watching his family die. Next to him, Dean was speaking. He was talking about Castiel. They had lost Castiel tonight too. He was gone, running from everyone, after beating Dean nearly to death. Dean looked at his brother, eyes stinging.   
“Hey, Sam.” Dean started, “Do you need to talk?”   
“Uh no. I just… I just don’t know what to tell everyone. We’re coming home without Talia’s mom and dad. We need to get her body…” Sam shook his head, his hair falling in his eyes. He closed his eyes his breath hitching. Dean turned the car around, circling back to bring the demon home.   
The silence stretched on before Dean clicks on the radio. Goodbye Stranger comes on, and Dean sighs, sitting back. His shaking voice singing along lulls his brother into a restless sleep.   
000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Castiel is on a bus, the images of beating Dean assaulting him. He almost killed Dean. Dean… the fear in Dean’s voice. The look in his eyes. Castiel squeezes his eyes shut, trying to block out anything other than the good images he had. His hands hugged the tablet close to him when suddenly, a voice met his ears… well the voice was inside his mind. Someone was praying to him.   
“Cas. Buddy… I don’t know if you can hear this.” Sam's prayer wavered like he was crying. Cas froze. Had he missed one of Dean's injuries? “Cas. I’m so sorry.” Another break in his words. “I couldn’t do anything. I tried. We’re going to go back for her body.”   
The words slammed into Cas like a medicine ball to the chest. Her body… Meg.   
“I thought you should know…” Sam’s voice shook. Castiel felt a pressure behind his eyes, sitting in stunned silence as tears began pouring down his vessels cheeks. His beautiful Meg. His rosy, thorny demon. Castiel had felt sorrow before. He had felt sad. He had felt many things since learning how to human. But this crippling despair caught him off guard. What was happening to him? What was this pressure in his chest? Why wouldn’t it go away? Why did his stomach hurt, like it did after the Famine disaster? Why was his throat closing up? Why couldn’t he control the sobs shaking his frame? He could hear the humans around him whispering in concern. He was just some guy crying on a bus.   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Meanwhile, the demon who was now thought dead was dragging herself slowly out of the wet puddles and towards the building. She was mortally wounded. She wasn’t even sure why she was still alive. She had a hand clamped over her wound, it had gone all the way through her… damn her small meat suit. She leaned heavily against the door frame, before fighting her way to her feet. Crowley and whoever else had been there were long gone. She had been left for dead by everyone. Doomed to not survive the night. She struggled to even take a step, pain radiating from her. She couldn’t leave the damn meat suit. She was trapped in it for some reason… a rumbling she knew anywhere filled the air. Sure enough, the Impala was pulling up. She tried to take another step, her legs shaking uncontrollably. Her knees gave out, her meat suits broken leg making her gag.   
“Meg?” Dean shouted. Sam was asleep in the front seat. Meg raised her head, and found herself trapped in arms of freaking plaid, and leather.   
“You lumberjack.” Meg groaned, leaning heavily against the Hunter. She was so relieved to see him though.  
“Yeah yeah. Let’s get you taken care of.” Dean sounded almost affectionate. He lifted her up and carried her into the Impala. “You sure are one Hell of a demon…”


	16. Winchester Hospital

Meg decided she was tired of the Winchester hospital. The seats were sticking to her bare side, the bouncing did her no favors. And not to mention, Dean's singing. He didn’t have a bad voice. It was just loud. He shouted when he sang. She didn’t know how Sam could still be sleeping. But then again, one look at his flushed cheeks and the blood stained lips answered her question. His chest jumped as he slept, even in sleep, he seemed to be mourning over her.   
Who would have guessed that the Winchesters would cry over her supposed death? Because she certainly didn’t miss the redness of Dean's eyes.   
“Where’s Clarence?” she asked softly, sitting up slowly. Her whole side was packed with towels, bandages and anything else Dean thought could help. The stitches pulled and she bit her lip to hold back a cry.  
Dean glanced back at her, his brow pulled together. “You look old when you worry.” She commented.   
He glared at her for a moment, before his eyes turned haunted. “ Cas was being controlled. Some angel named Naomi… Cas broke the control and ran with the Tablet.”   
“And he hurt you? You have blood all over your shirt that isn’t mine.” She glanced down at his chest.   
Dean cleared his throat. “ Yeah… he did.”   
“Are you ok?” Meg wasn’t sure why she was asking, not like she actually cared.   
“Yeah… yeah. I’ll live.” Dean nodded, before turning his music up. That was Dean’s way of saying no more talking, Meg was fine with that. She laid back down across the seats and closed her eyes.  
Things stayed quiet. Every once in a while, Dean would lean over and check on Sam. A hand to his forehead, neck, and pressing on his pulse. Gradually, they got closer to the Bunker, Meg's injury slowly knitting itself back together. It was rather peaceful, after the night they had.   
“Hey, you want me to drive?” Meg spoke up, aware of the very human Hunter.   
“Hell no, last time I let you drive, you crashed her… on purpose!” Dean snapped, stroking the Impala's steering wheel. Meg laughed once before her phone began to chirp and buzz in the pocket of her tight jeans. With a quick glance at the caller I.D. She answered quickly.   
“Garth? What’s up?” the demon asked, stretching out like a cat.   
“Kevin is gone. He ran off! I don’t know where he went. He was here but now he’s gone! The Demon Tablet half is gone. All his notes are gone! Everything… he left a note… the second trial”  
“We will be there soon.”   
When they got to the Bunker, they found Garth cradling Talia to his chest. Ironically, Dean was carrying Meg similarly. Sam had woken up to Meg sitting in his lap. His eyes had gone comically wide before he realized what was going on. The big hug she had received only popped a couple stitches. But he had gone into Hunter mode, the second they stepped into the Bunker.   
The Winchesters reminded her of… well… HellHounds. Once they caught a trail, they rushed after it with hardly any planning. That would be the death of them one day. So, here she sat, in the room she shared with Clarence, Talia playing on the floor. She was alone in the Bunker. Garth refusing to be left behind, and Sam being as stubborn as ever, that was alright with her. She needed time to think… after all, she might have just lost her Unicorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	17. To Hell We Go

The following week, Sam and Dean read the letter from Kevin and began the second trial. Rescue an innocent soul from Hell and take it to heaven. So once again, Meg found herself strapping on her boots and assisting the gargantuan Moose. Because, after all, who could get into Hell easier than a demon? So she tucked her hand in his and together, they entered the pit. As they entered Hell, Meg shed her skin for the first time in almost a year. Sam flinched away from her as she took her true form. Claws hooked together, keeping Sam’s hand locked in place. Her bat-like wings, and swishing thorned tail brushing against him, gently. She landed with a thump, cushioning Sam’s fall and standing at her full height. She shook out her long dark hair, the color of ebony and grinned at Sam’s horrified face, his eyes locked on her empty eye sockets and twisting horns. Patches of thorns covered her whole body, a soft pink, red glow encased her skin. Her smooth yet scaly skin, shining like that of a sunbeam snake. Pearly white fangs shone bright against the flickering Hell Fire. And her favorite part? He was looking UP at her. Her demonic form standing at 7 feet even.   
“Snap out of it, Moose. We don’t have a whole lot of time!” Meg snapped, popping him in the shoulder with her tail. Sam shook himself off, his eyes flickering around before nodding, his fear showing.  
“Alright. I’m good.” Sam whispered, but he was digging his thumb into his palm, whispering to himself.   
“Sam. You will be fine. Come on. I’m right here.” Meg grabbed his scarred hand and began dragging him through the pit.   
This part of hell was hot. Very hot. And not a natural kind of hot. The hellfire had burned for so long it acts as a oven, ash floating around and settling in a carpet of gray at their feet. The cobblestone like floor radiated heat, Meg was glad for Sam’s thick boots lest he be burned. Even now he coughed as the ash floated around them. It coated their hair and made his eyes gritty. As they approached the most minor level of hell, she cocked her head, scanning the souls. “You know your friend Bobby is down here?”   
Sam turned to her, his eyes wide and wet. “Where?”   
“This way. Don’t worry… he’s no where near as deep as Dean or yourself were, obviously.” Meg pulled him down dimly lit halls, souls cried out for help in the sweltering heat. Sam was panting, a panic attack beginning to shake him, sweat soaked him, as his eyes swiveled around and around. Castiel took the burden of his time in hell but it didn’t make it any easier when you were in the actual place. Meg glanced back at him, her barbed tail snaking his arm gently. She was beginning to get anxious herself. This was too easy in her opinion. Where were all the guards? She lifted her feline-like face, scanning the area with her empty eye sockets. She hardly had a moment to react, yanking Sam back and smashing him against the wall. A demon pelted by in it’s smoke form. Some poor bastard had just been exorcised. Sam was panting against her, his hair in his face.   
“What was That?” Sam asked, as they began the trek again.   
“That was a completed exorcisim. Painful as Hell… pun intended. And throws us till… A. We hit something like another demon. Or B. Till we hit the almost bottom of Hell.” She explained.   
Sam smirked, huffing a shaky laugh. “Good. What did you hit?”   
Meg snarled at him, whacking him in the shoulder, playfully… mostly. She had only been exercised 3 times in her demon life. “I plowed head first into Hell’s 3rd floor.”   
Sam snorted and chuckled. “That’s good… funny.”   
“Yeah. Very funny. Haha. You wonder why I hated you?” Meg hissed, rubbing her horned head.  
“Well you started it. You were trying to get my dad.” Sam grabbed at one of her long horns, tugging hard.   
“Papa Winchester should have known better than to go poking at things bigger than him.” Meg shrugged, a soft grin showing her fangs.   
“I’m glad he did.” Sam said softly.   
Meg laughed. “Surprisingly… I am too.”   
As they approached the center of the long never ending narrow hall, she stopped. Taking Sam's hand and nudging at the steel door they came to, she said. “He’s here, Sam.”


	18. Bobby Appalled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER- I don't own supernatural

Chapter 17- Bobby Appalled 

Sam was hoping for a happy reunion with Bobby. And he got it after a hard punch in the face. Meg was just about pissing herself laughing, holding her scaly stomach. Bobby looked horrified at the creature cackling next to Sam.   
“Sam?” Bobby nodded his head at Meg. “Who's this? Not Ruby?”   
Sam blushed crimson, the ash on his face standing out. “No Bobby. It’s Meg.”  
Bobby’s head jerked to look at the demon. “Meg? Meg the demon who was helping that yellow eyed bastard?”   
Meg grinned showing her layers of teeth, fangs and rough cat like tongue. “Yup. Not that whore Ruby. But I did love my father.”   
Sam turned to look at her at that, his brow furrowed. She shrugged. “Ask me later Sammy. Let’s get out of here.”   
She swaggered down the hall swishing her long tail. Bobby turned to look at Sam, horrified. “Why are you friendly with a demon again Sam?”   
Sam pulled Bobby after him. “She’s my… ride? If it makes you feel any better, Dean's got a vampire buddy. I’ve got a werewolf… Garth. Meg belongs to Castiel.”   
“You betcha I’m his! Well… more like, he’s mine...Feathers and all.” Meg grinned, swishing her butt around, and slinking down the hall.  
“Garth is a werewolf?” Bobby choked, following after the thin demon.   
“Yeah. He got bit… animal hearts only. And Benny the vampire is from purgatory.” Sam explained everything to Bobby. Dean in Purgatory, Meg the pregnant demon and the Demon Trials. Sam trailed off as a distant howling began, dread filling them.  
“F***, I hate HellHounds.” Meg groaned before spreading her bat-like wings wide. “Come on!”   
She snagged both of their hands before beginning to run. She and Sam retraced their steps, the sound of heavy paws behind them making everything tense. Finally they slid to a halt, she yanked them to a stop and then they were rising up. She seemed to be tearing through the fabric of Hell. Her wings flapped and her arms locked around Sam and Bobby. The hounds stopped below them, one leaping up and slashing through Sam’s pant leg.   
“Hang on!” Meg howled over Sam’s curses. The higher they got, the more human she began to look. She shrank back down to her meat suits 5 foot 3 inches. Her skin shone back to its pale shining white. Her eyes appeared, thank god… then her wings disappeared and finally she landed hard on to the cool green grass. Dean leapt up to his feet. Sam was carrying the shining light of Bobby’s soul against his chest, and Meg had yet to get up off the floor, panting hard. She was just beginning to struggle to her feet when arms constricted around her neck.   
“Hello, Boys. Let the soul go, and I’ll let the little pussycat go. You take her home and I take my Bobby Singer back down to Hell.” Crowley snarled. His mouth lowered to be right by her ear. “Though I must say, I’m curious… how are you still alive?”   
“F*** you.” Meg choked.   
“Still as feisty as ever. I thought domestication would calm you down… guess not.” Crowley sneered. Sam let go of Bobby’s soul, watching it trying to raise up.   
“Crowley. Let the demon go.” Suddenly, Naomi was there.   
“Not unless I get that soul back. It’s mine!” Crowley sounded like an angry toddler.   
“You have no claim over this soul! This man is an innocent soul. He belongs in heaven!” Naomi challenged.   
“No! I decide where his soul goes. He’s killed too many of my kind to just let him go.” Crowley scowled.   
“Let me see if I interpreted this situation correctly… The Winchesters have freed an innocent soul from Hell, to which you are trying to wrongfully return it?” Naomi glared at the demon.   
“Siding with them, Naomi? You don’t know them like I do. Before they are done, we will all be locked away.” Crowley stroked Meg's cheek, his words directed towards her. “Including this little kitten.”   
Naomi shook her head, “I’m just hoping they lock you away, dear.”   
“Bureaucrat. You are fighting outside your weight class.” Crowley spat.   
“Don’t call me a Bureaucrat!” Naomi snarled, her eyes lighting up. Meg dropped down to the floor and she immediately hid behind Sam and Dean. Naomi raised her arm, allowing Bobby to enter heaven before turning to the Winchesters and the demon.  
“I told you, you could trust me.” Then she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how you liked it please!


	19. Charlie... Meet Meg... The Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Meg Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER- I don't own supernatural

Chapter 18- Charlie, meet Meg… the demon 

With the second trial complete, Sam took a turn for the worse. He stayed in the Bunker. Hardly leaving his room and according to Dean, he hadn’t eaten in three days. The anxiety surrounding Sam, the trials and Castiel and Garth and that old bitch Abbadon... god that was a whole lot of shit for anyone to handle. Meg was down in the “Work out room” punching the shit out of one of the bags. It helped her cope. Talia was nearby, playing on the floor. The child had hit a growth spurt again. Meg had figured out that the child seemed to read Meg. What she was thinking, what she felt. So Talia grew in leaps and bounds when she sensed her mom was tense.   
“Momma?” Talia chirped.   
“Yes?” Meg turned to the child.   
“Who is that?” Talia asked.   
“Who?” Meg turned around, no one was there.   
“Someone just came in the Bunker. I don’t know who they are.” The child stood confidently, grabbing Megs hand and leading her through the bunker. Meg pulled Talia up into her arms, grasping the angel blade against her hip.   
Sam, Dean and some red headed chick were talking at the table. Meg squinted, confused to see a human at the Bunker.   
“I didn’t know you had human friends!” Meg drawled, swaggering in to the room. The girl raised her head, looking at the demon and hybrid child.   
“Uhhh… Sam? Dean? Something you want to tell me?” the girl looked over at the men. Dean had his eyes covered with his hands, groaning. Sam shook his head, pale but amused.  
“Charlie, Meg, Meg, Charlie. Charlie, Talia.” Dean swung one hand at each person.   
“Your wife?” Charlie asked, an impressed look on her face. Meg grinned when she realized the girl was totally checking her out.   
Dean choked, Sam laughed, and Meg chuckled darkly. “As if Dean could handle me.”   
Dean glared and stuttered. “No. No not ours. They aren’t our… Castiel.”   
“The angel?” Charlie looked over at him, her mouth hanging open.   
Meg was enjoying this. The girl was cute, she seemed… excitable... With an evil leer, Meg teased, “Yup. I’d never touch ole Deanie. Though I have been inside Sammy.”   
Meg winked at Sam enjoying the look on everyones faces. Sam blushed bright red, shooting Meg a glare. “Oh… but wait I also remember kissing you, Dean. Full tongue.”   
“Wow! Ok… first off.. What the heck?” Charlie was looking from Sam to Meg and back again.   
Sam’s eyes went wide, his hoarse voice shouting, “No No! Nothing like That! She’s a demon! She possessed me.”   
Charlie’s jaw dropped open again. The tension built until Talia said, “Castiel is my daddy.”  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Meg decided she liked Charlie. And she was pretty sure, Charlie liked her. I mean, how often do you meet a real demon that is… domesticated? After the video of Kevin, stating he had probably been killed, Garth had gone into a rage, but he refused to give up. He wouldn’t stop searching. Sam was getting worse. Meg caught herself taking peeks at his soul. His soul so bright but also injured, tainted, and sick.  
Meg stayed behind while the Winchesters went to Colorado, choosing to stay with her ever growing daughter. She hated to do it, but she was teaching Talia the Angel Banishing sigil, and how to handle small weapons. The girl was growing up beautifully. She looked so much like Castiel in some ways. Her hair was Megs but she seemed to favor Castiel. Her personality was a perfect blend, Castiel's compassion and her sassy sarcasm. The girl's true form was still small. Her wings hardly feathered, and her morphed faces were really adorable. Again, she mostly looked like Cas but the feline grace of her body was Meg. The small girl now had the body of a 4 year old child, surprisingly enough.


	20. TRIALS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We approach the season finale.

Chapter19- Trials 

Her phone was buzzing against her chest. Sighing heavily, she stretched her sore body, before grabbing up her phone. With a quick glance at the time, she answered with a groan.   
“Dean. This better be good. I was trying to sleep.” Meg growled, curling up under the black blanket.   
“Don’t worry, princess. It sure is. Get some clothes on, and come to the door. Bring a blanket. I could use a bit of help.” Dean said.  
Sighing, Meg guessed that Sam couldn’t take the hunt. So she grabbed up a blanket and left her room, cracking the door so Talia wouldn’t get scared. She padded through the Bunker, wearing her thin silver lingerie, her hair was a mess and she was grumbling. But the moment she stepped outside, all other thought left her. Dean was gradually dragging a pale Sam out of the impala. But the figure leaning heavily against the car's trunk caught and held her attention.   
“Clarence.” She whispered into the cold night air. He turned to look at her, their eyes locking. He looked awful. Blood covered his coat and his hair was disheveled.   
“Meg.” He whispered back, his mouth falling open. He thought she was dead.... She grasped his hand tightly and the pair followed Sam and Dean into the bunker, watching Dean practically carry Sam.   
The demon led her Unicorn through the Bunker and into the nearest bathroom, after they helped Sam into bed. She cleaned him up, doctoring his wounds and they had a very long talk… she yelled a bit and he yelled back. But in the end Castiel cried into her shoulder, then they made up with Meg's favorite thing. Sex. Gentle sex but still…   
00000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Sam and Dean told her the final trial she felt her jaw drop. To cure a demon. Damn, once again they would need her assistance. She really did not want to be a human but hey, if it meant getting rid of Crowley… so now the dynamic morons were attempting to find how you cure a demon.   
Dean was avoiding Castiel like the plague, and finally, Dean snapped at Castiel. Cas looked stunned, Talia holding onto his leg. Talia had missed her daddy, and the angel had been stunned to see his months old daughter, as beautiful child of about 4 clinging to him.   
Talia had quickly learned that Sam and Dean are fire and ice. Dean, he burns quick. His anger lighting and it’s done rather quickly. Sam… Sam has yet to blow up anywhere near Meg or Talia. But every once in a while, Meg could almost feel Lucifer leaking out of the cracks in his soul. The icy pit leading down to the Cage reaching for her. And honestly? That part sorta scared her. Living in such close quarters to the brothers made her appreciate the DESPERATLY needed balance.   
00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eventually, Crowley, in a panic, began murdering the Winchesters rescued humans. Killing them one by one. That was the final straw for them. Sam blew up and soon enough, they were dragging Crowley through the Bunker door, and down to the dungeon.   
And for the first time, Crowley set eyes on the blue eyed, brown/black haired child, peeking out behind Meg. The lust filled gaze turned Megs stomach, she lunged with a snarl. Sam snatched her up and shook his head.   
“I know but we can’t kill him… yet.” Sam scolded her.   
“And why not?” She snarled, eyes flicking to black.   
“Because he is our back up plan if things go wrong with you.” Sam sat back against the wall, his skin pale. Meg sighed heavy before sitting next to him. Understanding that this was all necessary.   
“Fine…”


	21. In the Old Church

Chapter 20- In the Old Church 

The Winchester left again. The mileage on the poor Impala must be ridiculous. But Meg was ok with that. Castiel had stayed behind… no, he was left behind. So now, for the first time since the night Talia was born, Meg, Cas and Talia spent time completely alone. Talia was loving the attention that Clarence was giving her. The girl babbling on and on to the angel. Castiel radiated happiness when ever his daughter played with him or anything else really. Talia had Castiel playing dress up, painting and even baking though Castiel didn’t eat and Meg was slowly getting back to that point. Honestly she just chose to eat and sleep. It was a nice way of keeping a schedule and who didn’t like sleep?

The angel had trotted off to the store, picking up bribery treats for Dean, guilt on his face and Meg had tagged along with Talia. The demon grinning broadly as Castiel unintentionally broke things. Just as things were getting good, some damn angel stepped in. Meg pulled her angel blade out, approaching the angel.   
“Put the virgin down Castiel. We need to talk.” The man’s eyes turned to Meg and Talia, who was standing next to Meg.   
“You should go home, little demon.” The angel looked Meg in the eyes. The angel looked down at Talia, an odd look crossed his face. She wanted to argue. She wanted to argue and force him to talk to her.   
“Meg. This is Metatron. Go home.” Castiel acknowledged. Then with another blink, the angels were gone. Meg groaned, she absolutely hated when Castiel did that.   
00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kevin was back and Garth was overjoyed. The two had obviously missed each other. Cas came back for a little while talking about the Angel Trials and Sam and Dean learned to cure a demon. So that night, the Winchesters said their good byes to Kevin, Garth and Talia. Meg did NOT cry leaving her daughter behind. Castiel was worried about his flower but he was a hypocrite in Megs opinion. Because it was quickly agreed on that if they could shut it all down… it would be worth the sacrifice. At least that’s what she told herself. Give her daughter a safe world. Away from Crowley and everyone else who would want to hurt her.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the old abandoned church Meg laid against the old pew with her back against torn cushions. Sam stood to the side with Dean. They were just saying their goodbyes. Dean was going to help Castiel with the Angel trials. And so with a touch of his hand Castiel took Dean away. Crowley sat chained to a chair in the center of the of the church. He cursed loudly staring at Sam angrily.   
He didn’t want to be cured why would a demon want to be cured? He shot a look of disgust at Meg.   
Only a moment passed before Sam stepped up to the alter and began whispering low, Meg watched unsettled as Sam Winchester whispered to the old rotted wood. Tears drip down his nose in a steady stream and Meg couldn’t help the pang of sorrow that passed her. She wondered if any of them were going to make it out alive tonight. Would it all be worth it in the end?  
Sam dipped a needle into his arm pulling blood from him, straight from the tap. As he walked towards her, Meg tilted her head obediently. The Sting was hardly felt. And as a backup he turned and did the same to Crowley. The reason being they weren’t sure if Meg was actually a demon anymore. She looked like a demon but she didn’t act like one.   
The effects were instantaneous. She immediately began to feel it. And going off Crowley’s roars of rage he must be feeling it as well. They were changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you liking it? Let me know in the comments!


	22. To Cure A Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and the final trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEASON 8 finale

Chapter 21- To Cure A Demon

The hours ticked by. Meg started pointless games with Sam even as something curled around her. Her whole being squirmed as the blood pumped through her….   
“I spy something… red.” Meg said her grin driving Crowley insane.   
“Blood?” Sam guessed, this was dumb but better than sitting in silence. The little demon shook her head with a smug look on her face.   
“The cushion?” Sam guessed again. He sighed loud when the demon shook her head. “Just tell me.”   
The demon cackled, before rolling onto her back on the pew. “Crowley's face!”   
Said demon glared and sure enough, as soon as she said something, his face turned red. “Hey that’s cheating! His face wasn’t red till you said something!” But Sam was grinning too, a soft snort leaving him when he glanced at Crowley.   
“Moose. Do the next so we can get this over with.” Crowley spat. Sam obliged when his alarm when off and he yelled out when Crowley bit him. Meg jumped up, rushing to Sam and pulling him away with a snarl at Crowley.   
“Ow! Crowley… biting? Seriously?!” Sam hissed. Meg pulled Sam out the door, cursing Crowley.   
“You Ok?” Meg asked when they got out the door. He grinned bitterly.   
“Yeah. Human teeth hurt more than a lot of monsters ironically.” Sam dumped alcohol on his arm, hissing. Meg rubbed his shoulder, she was acting odd… almost cuddly. “Are you ok Meg?”   
“Yup! Just… I don’t know. I feel… sad.” Meg softly said. “I’m sorry for what I’ve done to you. To your dad. And you of course.”   
“I guess the cure is working.” Sam looked down at her with a smirk.   
“I guess it is. Let’s go see how’s it’s affecting Crowley.” Meg trotted a head of Sam and back into the church. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Not an hour later, the bitch Abbadon appeared. She burst through the door, and Meg hopped up next to Sam, an angel blade held in her hand. The ensuring fight was a bit of a shit show in Megs opinion but, for the first time ever, Crowley and Meg fought together. Then Sam set the bitch on fire. Not long after that, Crowley started bitching. Whining and full on tears. Meg felt awful for thinking it was hilarious… but then again… she was over to the side getting all sorts of worked up over dumb stuff.   
Finally, the hour was upon them. The final part to the trials. To close the gates of Hell forever. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes. Crowley had grown silent and still. He was actually unchained now. They were sitting together, all three of them. Their heads bowed and silence reigning.   
The whole world seemed silent. Holding its breath. The shattered windows shining eerily. The whistle of the wind had stopped. The air was cool, easing the fever she felt as though she had.   
The hot blood entered her neck, the burn filling her. Sam ran a hand over her hair, she seemed to be holding her breath… what for? Crowley tiled his head to the side, allowing Sam to inject the fresh blood into him. Just as Sam was about to speak the final word of his incantation, the door burst open.   
Dean's powerful voice echoed through the night. “Sam! Stop!”   
As Sam jumped and looked up, the dim light caught his face. He looked awful… she felt awful. Did something go wrong? Next to her. Crowley was swaying, his head lolling. Surely something has gone very wrong. Her vision was tunneled, her hearing buzzing and she could hardly hear Dean. Something bit dripped down her cheeks, a lot of it. Sam was shouting at Dean, pointing at the lethargic demons. Crowley was crying… did that mean she was crying too?   
Then Dean was pulling Sam close and just as slowly as it came on, she could feel that awful feeling abating. She closed her eyes and felt Crowley lean against her, a part of her cringed away but for now … it was ok. A voice was shouting for her. Her hearing came back in, sharp, an immediate pain drumming through her head.   
“Meg! HELP me!” Dean was screaming. He needed her. She stood on shaking legs and to her shock, Crowley kept her upright when she almost tipped over.   
She grabbed one of Sam’s arms and helped Dean drag him outside. Crowley was stumbling behind them. Megs legs gave out when they reached the Impala. She caught herself on the hood, Sam falling against Dean. As they panted and struggled, Sam was crying out, making horrible noises of pain. He was dying, she realized, horrified. Dean was screaming again. And when she heard who he was crying out for, she joined him, her voice weak. Clarence always came when she called… except, there was no flapping of giant wings. Where the hell was He?  
She was still leaning on shaking legs against the sleek black car when suddenly the Impala lit up. The paint and windows reflecting the sky above her. Sam was making gasping sounds, each breath rattling. Meg and Crowley were standing close together, shaking. The wind picked up again, blowing hotter than it had been that night. It threw her hair around her face and made their clothes fly around.   
“No… Cas.” Dean whispered. Sam froze in his… dying and together as one, the humans and demons looked up. Great, flaming things were falling towards the earth, the heat coming off of them only rivaled by Hellfire.   
“What’s happening?” Sam gasped, Meg couldn’t speak.   
“Angels… they are falling…” Dean said. Meg felt her shocked body give way to fear. Clarence…


	23. A Deal With The Demon King and Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL

Chapter 22- A Deal With The Demon King and Queen

Clarence was missing, Sam was dying, Crowley and Meg were weak… very weak. Dean was in a panic, trying to clean up the church before getting Sam to the hospital. Meg was in the backseat holding Sam against her chest. He was thrashing and whining, sympathy for him making her breath catch. Crowley was in the front seat with Dean as they sped towards the hospital. Dean was calling Castiel, Kevin, Garth and even Jody Mills. Out of all of them, only Jody answered. Which didn’t ease Meg at all. Dean was telling Meg everything in a rush, the “Angel Trials”, Naomi, and Metatron and so on.   
“If he hurt Cas I will kill the bastard.” Fear this strong was new… she didn’t like it.   
“I’ll help. But I got to deal with Sam…” Dean looked back at his brother, he looked close to tears.  
“I know. I won’t ask you to choose. I’ll go find Clarence when we get to the hospital.” Meg was ashamed that her voice shook so hard. The impala was turning into the ER parking lot when Meg felt Sam’s uneven breathing against her neck catch and stop.   
“Dean!” Meg gasped in a panic, Dean threw the Impala into park as Meg felt for a pulse.   
Dean jumped from the car, rushing to her side, yelling for help. Meg wanted to scream as she watched Sam’s soul struggle in his meat suit.   
“Don’t you give up now Sam!” Meg shouted as he was laid on a gurney and disappeared behind the doors. Crowley stepped out of the car, and Meg snarled softly, still too tired to do much else. He was giving her an odd look. He looked curious. As he stepped close to her, he stuck out his hand.   
“What do you say, we go find Feathers, overthrow Abbadon and take over Hell?” His eyes sparkled like a smug child. Meg looked him over, ashamed of the salty tears falling from her eyes. Her thoughts whirling. Then, her mind made up, she grabbed his hand, shaking it, their true forms claws digging into the others.  
“Alright. Let’s go tell, Squirrel and get this show on the road, Pussycat.” Crowley winked at her before going into the hospital. He looked so… not menacing with blood and tear tracks on his face. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meg couldn’t believe this. She was driving a stolen car, with Crowley, her would be killer. Such a bizarre situation made her chuckle though.   
“What’s so funny, kitten?” Crowley had his chair leaned back, giving her the side eye.   
“I’ve been spending too much time around the Winchesters. I’m getting use to all this bizarre shit. I mean… two rival demons searching for an angel. That shit didn’t start happening till the Winchesters came along.” Meg was babbling. She was honestly freaking out. Seeing the angels crashing to the earth and thinking of Cas falling like that made her squeeze the steering wheel. And not to mention the mental image of Sam’s soul struggling to leave his body.  
“Yes well… the Winchesters are definitely the oddest of their kind.” Crowley nudged her arm, making her hold her breath, just because they weren’t killing each other didn’t mean she wanted him touching her. “Ya know… you are their oldest living friend?”   
“We didn’t exactly start as friends.” Meg remembered Sam on the side of the road, his hair in his eyes. His eyes shining, an adorable dimpled smile on his face. And Dean, his cheeks had been flushed pink with alcohol. Dean's stunned expression when she yelled at him.  
“Well.. obviously that changed. Or else you wouldn’t be out here looking for your feathered lover.” Crowley said.   
“It did.” And Meg left it at that.   
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
It was daylight outside when Dean called her. His voice was shaking as he spoke. Telling her Sam was in organ failure, and then where Castiel was. So now she found herself hauling ass to where Dean said he would be. Her hands were shaking, Clarence was human… how fitting? She was about as human as she could get and Cas was fully human. They would grab him, then head back to the Bunker. Kevin and Garth still weren’t answering their phones.   
It was another three hours before they pulled up next to… a car wreck? And sure enough, Castiel is standing by the side of the road. He looks rough, his coat is a mess, his hair matted with blood and cuts covering him. She stops the car next to him and he looks up at them stunned. The demons grin, and just for kicks Meg flashes her black eyes.   
“Need a ride?” Meg smiles softly at him.   
“Meg.” He says her name like a prayer and with so much pain that she throws the car in park and rushes out to him. Her whole body still aches from the past 48 hours but she still runs, grabbing Cas as he lands hard on his knees.   
“Clarence…” she runs her hands over him, his very human blood trailing on her hands. She forced his chin up to her and she kissed him as he opened his blue eyes. “Let's get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review please!


	24. True Forms and Travels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL

Chapter 23- True Forms and Travels

When they made it to the Bunker, the Winchesters had beat them there. But only by a couple minutes. How was Sam alive? Dean must have done something… but she got distracted before she could ask. Because her daughter had aged very suddenly. According to Garth and Kevin, she had doubled in age when the angels began to fall. She had babbled in Enochian for the better half of a day and they couldn’t calm her as she changed from a toddler to a preteen. Meg could see her wings had lost the fuzzy down and was now growing feathers, as colorful and bright as… well Hellfire or a Phoenix. The tops were black, just like how Castiel’s wings had been, then like a Macaw, changed to blue, reds, yellows and other colors of fire. Castiel couldn’t see any of this as he was now human.   
Meg spent the rest of the day rushing between her daughter and her love. Castiel was so very confused with being human. And Talia was still distraught, and she was now showing powers. Her true form bathed in flames so bright that her form was sending up sparks… like a beacon.   
It wasn’t surprising when Dean asked them to leave for Sam’s sake… and after a loud verbal fight, that almost came to blows, Dean yanked her aside and, pulling on her hair, whispered to her what was going on.   
She was pissed but she loved Sam. She actually loved him! So with lots of glaring and hissing Castiel, Meg and Talia left the Bunker. It was the first time since her birth that Talia was out in the world. Meg felt a chill run down her spine as she looked at Talia soaking up the sunlight. The child was growing powerful. Maybe too powerful, her true form was about 10 feet tall, her blazing body bright as the sun. Talia felt her gaze and grinned at her mother, her eyes changing to black ringed with that celestial blue.   
“Lets get out of here.” Meg started walking forward first. Her steps strong and confidant. Castiel brought up the rear, his head bowed low.   
“Wait! I’m coming with you!” the voice startled them. Crowley was trotting after them.   
“Like Hell you are!” Meg spat. She was feeling much better.   
“Oh come on sweet demon of mine… we had a deal.” Crowley gave her a grin and tossed his arm over Castiel who winced. “Remember… we gotta take down Abbadon.”   
“Fine…”she grabbed Talia’s hand and pulled her along.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Their first stop was the tattoo shop surprisingly. They had Talia go first with Sigils along her collarbone, to keep her power contained more in her vessel. Castiel said fledglings had problems with power surges often, and the fall most likely caused something drastic to happen. Castiel got a variety of sigils and, to Meg’s amusement and disappointment, an anti-possession tattoo over his heart. (“Well there goes my plan of possessing you”) then she and Crowley both got sigils to make Exorcisms not work. The tattoo artist was baffled with the odd writing. But they hauled ass out of there after… “paying”.   
Clarence was definitely struggling with his human needs. Meg was extra attentive to her “human” needs. When she needed to pee, she'd grab him and oh god it was like a toddler. They were on a bus now and he was asleep against the window. A real sleep, not unconscious, he was even snoring. And Talia was on her lap. Crowley was behind them and she was about to slap him. He was playing with her hair… seriously Crowley?

**Author's Note:**

> Please write a review!!!!


End file.
